


Klaus's Favorite Cookie

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Humor, Jesper has a vulva, M/M, Porn, Romance, i have needs, is he trans? is he intersex? idk yall can pick for yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Klaus decides to be a little spontaneous and Jesper is not complaining.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus, Klausper - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Klaus's Favorite Cookie

**Klaus's Favorite Cookie**

.🎁💌🎁.

Jesper sat at a work table trying his hardest to keep his hand steady as he painted a face onto a baby doll. He was carefully drawing her lips when he felt a set of hands touch his sides, making him jump and smear paint all over the doll's cheek.

"Klaus!" Jesper huffed in irritation and craned his neck to glare up at the man.

"Sorry," he said with a smile and a soft laugh.

"Liar," Jesper grumbled and went to pick up a rag to wipe off the paint, but the hands on him squeezed lightly. He stopped for a moment as he felt the hands slide a little further down followed by the ticklish feel of Klaus's beard on his neck. He turned his head slightly and instantly got caught up in a kiss. His eyes widened for a second then fell closed as Klaus kissed him deeply, his tongue sliding into his mouth. When they pulled apart Jesper felt a shiver run down his spine and he licked his bottom lip as he looked at Klaus.

"What's gotten into you?" Jesper asked as Klaus started to kiss his neck.

"You." Klaus answered between kisses then pulled on Jesper to make him turn.

Jesper didn't fight and allowed himself to be turned around, his back pressing into the table as Klaus's lips moved up from his neck to his lips. He moaned into the kiss softly as Klaus moved his hands to Jesper's pants; he undid the belt and button and zipper then easily slide them down. They didn't go too far however, having been tucked into Jesper's boots, but that didn't stop Klaus. He pulled from the kiss to get a proper look at what he was doing and gently undid Jesper's boots and pulled them off. He then finished taking off Jesper's pants followed by his boxers then moved in to kiss Jesper once more. Jesper had no idea what had come over Klaus or why this was happening, but he wasn't going to complain. It was nice to be spontaneous, but usually it was him surprising Klaus like this, not the other way around.

"Mmmm, Klaus," Jesper moaned as Klaus broke the kiss only to get down on his knees.

Jesper looked at him with curiosity as he slid his hands down to his thighs then spread them as wide as he could. Jesper felt his face heat up as Klaus looked right at his crotch, staring at his fuzzy pink cunt. The look on Klaus's face had Jesper feeling anxious and absentmindedly tried to close his legs but Klaus kept them apart. He moved each leg onto his shoulders then leaned down to place a kiss on his slit. He trailed kisses along it before running his large tongue over it, making Jesper gasp and twitch with anticipation. Klaus looked up briefly then, love apparent in his eyes, then focused back on his desire. He moved a hand from Jesper's waist to hold one of his hands then pushed his tongue between Jesper's lips. Jesper twitched again and clenched his hand around Klaus's as he felt his tongue licking at his folds.

"K-Klaus!" he stammered and arched his back, trying to push himself into Klaus more.

Klaus didn't shy away and with his other hand pushed Jesper closer to the edge of the bench. He pushed his face in further, pressing his tongue harder as he licked Jesper. He wiggled his tongue at Jesper's clit, making him grunt and push into his mouth. Klaus eagerly pulled his tongue back to latch his lips onto it, sucking hard on it. Jesper let out a broken scream then and shoved his free hand into Klaus's hair. His body trembled as Klaus sucked on his clit and he felt like he would cum in seconds if he kept it up.

"F-Fuuuuuuu—AH!"

Jesper pulled on Klaus's hair as he felt Klaus bring his tongue back, licking at his folds once more. He groaned and loosened his grip as Klaus licked at his entrance then pushed his tongue inside. Klaus thrust his tongue into Jesper causing the other to make such sultry sounds that he felt his cock throb in his pants. He paid it no mind though, his focus was Jesper and Jesper alone. He twisted and curled his tongue as he ate Jesper without pause, tasting the bitter slick that poured out of him. Jesper twitched and moaned for him and he could feel himself coming undone. Klaus could tell it too and pulled his tongue out. He moved up to latch onto Jesper's clit again, licking and sucking on it, but then added a finger. He slipped the digit in easily and began to thrust and finger Jesper's cunt. Jesper couldn't help but cry out in pleasure and fisted Klaus's hair, pulling on it enough to make the ponytail come part.

"K-Klaus, I-I can't—!"

Klaus gave a hum and Jesper lost it. He closed his legs around Klaus's head and gave a broken scream as he came hard. His body trembled as he came and Klaus continued to lick his clit, making his sensitivity skyrocket. Jesper easily turned into a puddle for Klaus and that's when he finally pulled away. He licked his lips, enjoying Jesper's taste and smiled at him.

"You okay?"

Jesper struggled to focus on Klaus at first then gave a thumbs up as he panted. Klaus chuckled and got up from the floor and pushed his hair back as he looked at Jesper. He would never get tired of seeing him like that, flushed face and satisfied. He leaned over him to give him a kiss and Jesper groaned into it. He reached his hands up to his beard to hold him close as they kissed, not minding the taste of himself.

"Want more?" Klaus asked when the kiss finally ended, one of his hands rubbing Jesper's slick cunt.

"God yes," Jesper said breathlessly.

Klaus smiled at getting the answer and pulled his hand away to pull down his pants and boxers. His thick cock sprung free and Jesper bit his bottom lip as he looked at it. Klaus caught him staring but didn't say anything and moved into position, however before he got too close Jesper pulled back.

"Hold on." he said quickly and turned to push the paints and dolls to the side on the table. He then pushed up to sit on top of the table, his feet resting on the bench and legs spread invitingly for Klaus. "Okay. I'm ready."

Klaus smiled at Jesper and stepped forward, putting a knee on the bench and taking ahold of Jesper's legs as he got into position. He rubbed his cock against Jesper then slowly slipped it between his lips and into his entrance, stretching and filling him. Jesper was hot and slick and Klaus growled as he sunk in fully.

"Move Klaus, _fuckin'_ move," Jesper demanded head thrown back as he felt Klaus in him.

"Tell me if it's too much." Klaus instructed before pulling back to thrust.

Jesper moaned and nearly fell back on the table as Klaus started to thrust. It was fast and hard and Jesper felt his whole body moving with each thrust. He loved it when Klaus got rough and felt like he was drowning in pleasure as he was pounded. He screamed praise as they made love on the workshop table and Klaus ate it up, moving his hips faster to please Jesper. Everything felt so hot, so intense, and Klaus knew he couldn't keep it up for much longer. He moved his other leg up onto the bench and moved to hover over Jesper. His hair fell around him like a curtain, and Jesper couldn't help but pull on it to make him come down for a kiss. He wrapped his legs around Klaus as best he could and groaned into the kiss as Klaus kept thrusting.

"Klaus, I love you, I love you, I love you," Jesper chanted as he kissed Klaus's face all over then buried his head into his shoulder.

"I love you too Jesper," Klaus said as he moved to hold onto Jesper and started to buck his hips.

It didn't take much longer for them to reach their climax—Jesper clawed into Klaus's back as he came again and Klaus growled Jesper's name and clung to him as he came. Jesper groaned as he felt Klaus's cock throb inside him and pulled back to kiss the man he'd come to love. Klaus moaned into the kiss and started to lazily thrust his hips as he finished cumming. When he pulled out a stream of cum came with him and he rubbed is cock against Jesper's sensitive clit.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I _love_ it," Jesper commented as he watched Klaus rub his cock on him.

"I don't know either, but I'm not complaining," Klaus said with a chuckle then leaned in to kiss Jesper. "Love you."

"Love you too big guy."

* * *

*****So, uh, I just had this need for Klaus eating pussy and well... yeah... I have needs, this has been established 😂 Anywho, some news, I have plotted the extension for Photo With Santa and I'm feelin pretty good about it! I wanna get a few more chapter's finished before I start posting them! Thanks for reading and comments welcomed!**


End file.
